


Instinct

by Isamajor



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: This was a fanfiction I originally published on Tumblr, some years ago.Medic and Sniper are left behind for this mission. Medic isn't pleased to be put on the sideline. Sniper will find some activities for him.





	Instinct

They had been left behind for this mission. The Australian was used to that, the rear battlefield was his playground, but his German colleague did not like be “put on the sideline”, he said. He wasn’t the guy who build a nursing camp and wait for the injured reporting themselves, no ! He had to be at the heart of the dangers and explosions, exposed to grapeshot as his comrades and rescue them where they fell, even defending himself tooth and nail. This mission was particular and that the mercenaries said they couldn’t afford to lose their doctor, even if it means letting him to the back row with the Sniper, even if it means preferring endanger Engie’s life rather than Medic’s. Their last argument was 

“Truckie will build us a teleporter to take us back here then… That the reason why we have to take him with us...”. The doctor was not convinced, but he had to bow before the number.  
“Zhey can go to Hölle ! Zhey better have not to whine mein Name when zhey will be slaughtered like pigs!”

In the dilapidated shack, lost in the middle of the forest, which served as a rear base and HQ to the mercenaries ; Sniper tirelessly scrutinizing the horizon in his spyglass, even though he knew it was useless, others had told them that their mission will take at least three days. But he was so used to observe its environment that it was almost a reflex to stick his eye against the lens and watch wildlife movements. As a result, he had already identified loopholes in case of attack, some hideouts, a river below which spread into a pond where the animals came to drink at dusk. Water and food, everything he needed. Certainly, they had in their headquarters many canned food and other things, but nothing worth fresh venison according to him.

Seeing his colleague pacing up and down like a caged lion, angry at being left out, the Bushman knew that Medic’s anger was less concerned by their colleagues’ health than the share of carnage he was spoliated, so Sniper had an idea : since still, he felt a animal part, a predator part in the Medic, he could tell that just by seeing the spark in his eyes and how he loved being immersed in the action, and how he reacted. He really could feel it. In a way, it made the Medic closer to him they had never been.

“Hey Doc, wanna hunt?  
\- Hunt ?  
\- They will not return within three days, there is wild game in the area, so I thought hunting. Can ya hunt ?  
\- Zhis goes back to my youth where I hunted with my family, zhat sent me drive game.  
\- That’s okay, mate. Ya’ll drive what ya can and we will make a good meal of fresh meat tonight.”

Medic looked one last time at the horizon and followed in his colleague’s steps. He inhaled the scent of the woods at full lungs, it smelled pine needles and humus, earth and mushrooms. It smelled freedom, power, vast wilderness.

Sniper explained to him the great shape he had to do to take the animals reverse and then, direct them to Sniper. Medic was fast, despite his age. And the more he progressed in the woods, more his reflexes of yesteryear returned to him, the more he felt surefooted between the roots and dead branches, the more he ran silently through the bushes to catch its prey. He felt like being a wolf, and the thought made him smile, revealing his canines. Suddenly he understood Sniper, his love of nature, great outdoors, solitude and hunting. It also understood the Spy, who was camouflaging, was hiding and awaited the right time to kill the prey he coveted. And it was only now, in the hunting experience, he realized that the people he encountered were not only killers but were predators.

Medic walked silently through the undergrowth, heading towards two roe deers, who were eating soft hazel leaves. He was in front of the wind, animals had neither seen him, nor felt, or heard. A sort of savage instinct had come back to him, and he has to restrain himself tonot jump on the animal with a knife and kill on site. He would have had no chance, of course. Even for an experienced mercenary, these animals were too vivid and too fast. So he just scare them to to race them through the woods, to lead them right where Sniper was hiding, and one of the roe deers was soon shoot down in a well-placed arrow, right in the eye. Mick Mundy’s legendary accuracy at work.

Sniper looked at the Medic arriving at a running pace. The race was long, he was panting, dripping with sweat and stained with mud, but something was burning in his eyes. Something that does not displease the Bushman: instinct. Sniper was someone who put the instinct in his values. Instinct made him place his bullets and arrows at the right place at just the right moment. It made him find the best places and dictated his conduct. He did not like to bother himself with various long and futile reflexions : he felt what he should do and that was all. And then, he felt Medic has awakened his instinct. That his body was put into animal mode.

Sniper brought the roe deer on his shoulders to their camp. He let the doctor bleeding, skinning and gutting out the animal while he was preparing a good fire and he did a smoker with an old empty barrel and branches of green pine. With all the meat it was, smoking it was the best way to preserve the meat for several day. Once the venison in the smoker, they had to wait a couple of hours for the meat cooks slowly. The Australian then decided to freshen up, being himself also stained with mud and blood.

Medic went already down to the pond, which seemed to be relatively deep, that the latter swam in it. Sniper immediately spotted some small rocks on the edge that seemed to be a perfect place for fishing and settled there, hoping seeing some fish. The only fish that caught his attention was the Medic. Sniper didn’t think the doctor was able to move under water with as much ease. And the vision of this naked man who swam like a mermaid without paying the slightest attention to him was something particularly exciting.

Sniper promptly undressed and got into the water. It was chilly, he felt his hair slowly bristling on his body in response to temperature. He rubbed his members to got rid of all the dirt that had accumulated that day. Gradually he became accustomed to the temperature and he felt his body slowly reawakening. So he went for a dip, joining the Medic, enjoying the clear water to see the small fish dashing between his legs.

“I didn’t know ya liked to swim and ya were so good swimmer.  
\- In my youth we were taught in our military training to swim long distances in icy water, holding your breath as long as you can. And I’ve always had a taste for it, to push my limits in an environment where humans are not naturally adapted.  
\- I don’t have the same approach. I want to be able do things myself, to survive all by myself. I learned spear fishing in the water and collect the shells that are several meters away.  
\- Ooooh … Interesting.”

Sniper saw the smile and the sparkle in the eyes of the Medic before the latter dives again and he suddently felt a strong bite on his thigh, which made him startle. Probably all the frustration, tracking, blood and nudity had finally fully awake Medic’s animal instincts. And after the killing of the animal and contact with his hot blood, the Medic’s blood had started to warm up, and now he was looking for other heady sensations. That made him smile Sniper: after all, instinct and uncontrollable cravings animal was his domain. Medic had desires, he would be served.

Sniper dived in his turn in cool water, starting with his colleague a sort of underwater fight, with violent holds and bites. Their bodies were clasping, their muscles bulged, hands were catching, teeth were biting any patch of skin to reach and the mouths let escape masses of bubbles as screams. They came to the surface take a few gulps of air and resumed their fight, like two rabid beasts. Quickly, this orgy of violence greatly aroused them : bites turned into violent kisses and quickly, their tensed bodies also sought contact as desperately as their lungs were seeking a little air. Each sought a selfish pleasure in rubbing his crotch to the other, each trying to suck oxygen from the mouth of another.

They finally rose to the surface of the pond, breathless. They were gauging themselves. Two gazes, cold and blue as ice. Two looks with all the world’s desire and animality inside. Already nostrils sniffed the late afternoon’s fresh air. Already lips rolled up revealing teeth. Hands had already seized the body in front of them.

“I like this aspect of ya personality, Doc’.  
\- Don’t zink you’re zhe only one experiencing this kind of drive.  
\- I thought I was the only one with enough balls to show it but … It seems that I have a beast in front of me. Let’s see which of us will dominate the other. When two males fight, we need a winner and a loser …  
\- Zhe laws of nature, natural selection, and everything zhat is the law of the fittest … It’s not for me to learn it, junger Mann.”

Sniper had a smirk before grabbing the legs of the Medic and make him sink into the water. He pushed back the German to prevent him from going up to the surface but the latter knew how moving in the water and escaping from the Aussie’s embrace. Sniper grabbed a leg before he was out of reach and, with both hands, pulled it to him. Medic was struggling when Sniper put his lips on his penis. This had the desired effect: the doctor froze immediately, probably waiting for more. This abrupt cessation of hostilities, it was as if he had immediately admitted his defeat. Sniper then grabbed with both hands Medic’s pelvis, and began to lick his cock before taking it whole in his mouth.

The sudden heat that surrounded his member which was cold due to the water of the pond, was a senasation so delicious that the Medic could not suppress a groan that went up from his throat and was punctuated by a long trail of bubbles. As he was suddenly deprived of any oxygen supply, he felt his pulse beating in his temples, and he had at the same time to try to not inspire water while Sniper was sucking him off, slowly. He was now suffocating but the feeling was so good, that he remained motionless, floating in the water.

When Medic came back to the surface, he could not say how much time he had spent in apnea. How long Sniper remained underwater blowing him. One minute? It was already a lot for people in motion, when arousing is rapidly consuming all the lung’s oxygen. It was just so an amazing sensation that even the painful absence of oxygen was relegated in a position of secondary importance. And all he wanted now was Sniper’s warm and wet mouth around him. The latter waved him to move towards the rocks at the edge of the pond, where the water was slightly less deep. Medic leaned against the rocks and let Sniper down between his legs, below the water surface. The contrast between the cold water and Sniper’s hot mouth was unbearable : Medic groaned with frustration whenever Sniper came back to inspire some air at the surface. But when he felt ready to come, the German ruthlessly grabbed Sniper’s hair, forcing him to remain underwater, and began to fuck his mouth bluntly and violently, taking his pleasure where it was, paying no attention to Sniper’s fingers that plucked off the skin of his pelvis, or the masses of bubbles escaping anyway from the Australian’s mouth.

When the doctor had climaxed into the throat of his colleague, only then he suddenly went him up grabbing him by his hair. Sniper was shaking, coughing and spitting, his eyes flashed fire but Medic noticed that the latter was more aroused than ever. Violence was a huge turn on to him. Even if it was against him. Even if it puts his life was in danger. Sniper seemed to like ruthless and strong relationships.

The Marksman’s state of severe shortness of breath didn’t prevent him turning bluntly the Medic, who slightly lost his marbles by the endorphins which were spreading to his whole body. The Sniper pinned the German man against the rock, spat in his hands and coated his cock with saliva as rudimentary lubricant, slightly parted Medic’s buttocks and entered without ceremony. The doctor bit his lower lip to blood to keep from screaming. Friction from the Bushman’s back and forths horribly burned his inside but Mundy seemed to having a blast. Medic assumed that this was the price to pay for what he had previously imposed to the Australian.

Sniper was heavy-handed and had no regard for the suffering of the Medic. After all, it was tacitly agreed between them that it was the strongest who took pleasure from the other, weaker. And the tight ass Medic was a delight, too. Hearing the doc’s moans of pain as he groaned with pleasure greatly turned him on. He felt very “alpha male”, dominant, predator. He grabbed both Medic’s arms, who were clenched on the rocks, to bring them into his back and swung him over to the water. With his thrusts, Sniper wasd pushing the Medic, leaning him ever more towards the water while the doctor was struggling to keep his head above water. He leaned even upon him, biting strongly his neck like a wild animal. Underwater, the pelvis of the Australian relentlessly pounded Medic’s ass, the movement of their bodies creating small waves on the pond’s surface.

Feeling tiredness spreading to muscles and pain into his back, the Medic spent more and more time head under the water, holding his breath, trying to endure as much as possible without screaming and wasting air the painful penetration. Which was difficult and whenever the Medic reappeared on the surface, it was panting heavily. His instincts told him to close his mind and natural pathways and gradually he managed better and better his breath.

Sniper still gave some good thrusts before reaching orgasm and, finally releasing the Medic. The latter still took few long seconds before returning to the surface, as if all this pain and all this oxygen deprivation had made him somewhat dazed. Sniper, meanwhile, had returned to lean against the rocks, panting, watching the Medic joining him : the doctor looked exhausted. His neck was bleeding heavily and the whole front of his body was dotted with small injuries, which also were oozing. Then the Sniper, as if he tried to be forgiven for having so abused the Medic, began tenderly licking the bloody wounds.

“Herr Sniper … I like vhat you do with your tongue.  
\- Ah mate … It’s because I’m an animal, after all. It’s instinct.”


End file.
